Maximum Ride:Silver
by MusicLuver901
Summary: When the flock are taken to another branch of Itex they didn't know about they meet a girl who helps them escape. Max faces a branch of Itex that is powerful...and the fact that they're trying to re-create Omega..Rated T for safety, Fax & IggyXOC
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for Silver and the plot of the story the rest is James Patterson's

So here's the prologue

* * *

"Move experiment SI901 to one of the cells" my stomach did flips getting moved from a cage to a cell means nothing more than you're going to go into the arena to fight and 'show off' but it hardly ever ends well, most of the experiments have died. "What for?" Asked a whitecoat "she's going to be tested against the experimental Omega 2.0" another whitecoat said in a excited voice. I froze as I was pulled from my cage and dragged down hallways and was thrown in a cell.

The door slammed shut and the only thing illuminating my small cell was the light from the moon from a little window that had iron bars over it. I sat on my little bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. Experiments have only one week before they go into the arena. What felt like a cinderblock settling in my stomach as I sat here.

No one's ever survived the experimental Omega 2.0. No one. I won't be any different.

* * *

Okay so that was the Prologue!

The chapters where she's waiting (you'll fond out her name in the next chapter) to be taken are going to be kind of short so be prepared

please R&R, I'll try and have the actual first chapter out as soon as possible

~MusicLuver901~


	2. Omega?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! except for Silver and the plot!

Okay so I know at the bottom of the prologue I said you'll find out the girl's name but in my disclaimer I said her name..so sorry about that

here's chapter 1, (also Iggy can see now, in the story I might mention how he can see again, might not so just so you know..on with the story!)

Enjoy!

* * *

It's been 2 days since I was thrown into my cell and told that I was to fight the experimental Omega, I only have 3 days left of my week since the whitecoats don't count the weekends as part of the week.

I was sitting on my small bed in my cell the only light coming from my small window, the whitecoats left me alone since they were too busy with other experiments and they were too busy getting Omega 2 ready to beat me to a pulp.

Suddenly the cell door was thrown open and Erasers threw 6 people in I stood "hey! This cell hardly holds me 7 people is pushing it!" I yelled but I was ignored. I sighed and looked at the people on the floor 3 of them looked the same age the rest varied on age and only 2 of them looked alike the youngest and next to youngest. I stood there just staring at the people on the floor not really knowing what to do about it. I mean it's not like I can do a lot anyway.

Then after maybe 3 minutes they began to move and wake up a girl my age stood up a little dizzily but soon steadied herself "report!" She said after a minute or so. She recieved either a groan or a 'i'm okay' she looked them over for wounds quickly then she noticed me. "Who are you?" She asked "Silver you?" I said back "Max that's Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, and Angel" Max pointing to each of them as she said their names.

Gasman looked around "where are we?" He asked "you are in what experiments call the ESC for Experimental Show Case, some millionaire who supported some of the funding for other places helped create this place and now runs it. He makes us experiments fight other experiments to show us off, whitecoats come and watch you and if they like you they buy you and take you and my guess is that they just experiment further on you. But, a lot of the experiments have died because the fights get brutal very brutal..." I paused for a second.

"You're going to have to fight aren't you?" Angel asked how'd she know that? "I'm a mind reader, I can also control minds, breathe under water, and talk to fish" Angel said proudly. "Are you going to have to fight?" Nudge asked returning to the question I want to avoid. "Yes I have to fight their experimental Omega.." "Omega!?!" Max exclaimed Nudge and Angel's faces went pale "well Omega 2 actually but yeah". Max's face fell, anger and fear flashed across her face.

(Max's POV)

They're re-creating Omega. My stomach churned as flashbacks of Germany flashed through my mind. I looked back up to Silver her straight platinum blonde hair falling down to her shoulders, her silvery eyes watching me "how long until you fight?" I asked in a low voice "3 days" Silver answered her voice remained calm but her eyes said she was terrified. "Silver how come we're not in dog crates?" I asked feeling like the question was relevant to the situation "when you're put into a cell that means you have a week from the day you're put in before you fight" Silver said quietly.

I bit my lip as I began thinking, we had to get out, we had to. If one of us died in one of those fights I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I looked down to the floor. I had to get my flock out_. Max it's time to Save the World_. Great timeing voice I thought sarcastically back to it.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 1!

Hope you like it

In the next chapter I'm going to try and have some Fax or IggyXOC if not, just wait and be patient it will come

please R&R!!!

~MusicLuver901~


	3. Another day closer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and the plot!! James Patterson owns the rest

Okay so here's the next chapter!!

* * *

(Silver's POV)

_My 4 year old self sat and sobbed, my older sister Sky lay in front of me bloodied, bruised, and broken. Omega 2 stood looming over me his emotionless gray eyes boring into my back. I reached a shaking hand out and pushed Sky's brown hair out of her face, only this time she wouldn't wake up and tell me everything's going to be okay. Instead her body would only lay here, her eyes would remain lifeless and the whitecoats would all come and observe Omega 2 and see what a 'perfect exoeriment' was like._

_I scooted closer to my dead sister's form and sat there sobbing expecting Sky to jolt awake and smile telling me it was nothing and that I shouldn't cry over her. But, that would never happen. Hands grabbed my arms and began pulling me roughly back to my cage. I squirmed but I was no match for a full grown Eraser. I looked back watching Sky's still form until the steel double doors slammed shut blocking my view. _

I gasped sitting up, my eyes blurring from moving too fast. I blinked several times and pulled my knees to my chest and wiped the tears from my eyes. I haven't had that nightmare in a long time, I guess since I'm going to be fighting Omega 2 it brought back the memory. I looked around the dark cell seeing the outlines of the forms of the flock. When my eyes adjusted I could see the flock a little better but not as clearly. I saw Angel's and Gasman's forms huddled together on my small bed with Nudge beside it leaning against the wall. Iggy was in a corner leaning against it, Max and Fang were leaning against the wall in front of the small bed Max was leaning on Fang with Fang's black wings wrapped around them.

I stood quietly and looked out the window the sun was just beginning to come over the horizon I sighed only 2 more days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------5 hours later--------------------------------------------------------------------

After a not so appetizing breakfast of mush, the kids were playing games like thumb war and rock, paper, scissors. Iggy was tinkering with an explosive while Max was rubbing her temples and Fang sat by her side quietly. No one talked lost in their own thoughts. The sound of the steel doors slamming open made me jump and freeze I looked up to the door, the flock stopped what they were doing and also looked at the door. The sound of heavy footsteps was the only thing I could hear. Only when the footsteps faded did I relax a little bit, the flock sensed this and went back to whatever they were doing except they were only half paying attention.

I looked at the kids playing their games trying to keep their boredom at bay. Angel sensed me staring and looked up meeting my gaze, her innocent, perky blue eyes shined as she smiled an angelic smile I gave her a more weak smile. "I beat you Nudge!" Angel said happily "I know you would Angel, you read people's minds" Nudge said sounding slightly bored. Gasman got up and went over to Iggy and helped him finish his bomb that had gotten slightly larger. The footsteps walked by again stopping in front of our cell I walked hurriedly over to Gasman. I grabbed the bomb and handed it to him and pushed him behind me.

A little slat on the door opened showing some whitecoats face "keep it down in there!" He growled "we weren't doing anything" I stated crossing my arms over my chest and I glared. "You were doing something!" He yelled back "prove it" I said simply. He narrowed his eyes and slammed the slat shut. The footsteps faded as the whitecoat left I turned to Gasman and took the bomb from his hands and handed it back to Iggy "here hide this, if you get caught you might as well sign your ticket out of here as soon as they find it" I said.

"We won't get caught, we're pros at hiding this stuff, just ask Max" he said smirking which made my stomach get a weird feeling in it, I pushed it aside. "Silver do you have any powers?" Max asked I turned to look at her. "Yeah I have telekinesis" I said "wow that's so cool, you can make stuff fly in the air, that would be so much fun can you make me fly in the air? I mean I can fly already because I have wings but I want to be like floating in the air like that, Oh Max! I want to fly really bad my wings are all cramped in here and it's so dark in here mphh" Gasman slapped his over Nudge's mouth.

I mentally sighed now able to think. Angel giggled I looked up Angel was looking at Iggy. Okay...."Max we need to plan to get out of here" Fang said I felt my eyes get bigger "you can actually talk?" I asked I thought he wasn't able to talk since he never said anything. Everyone busted out laughing Fang cracked a smile I guess his version of laughing. Wow a rock is more emotional than him. Angel laughed harder I guess reading my mind.

"Okay guys we need to plan to get out of here" Max said calming down her laughter, everyone got serious and we began planning.

* * *

Okay sorry there wasn't any Fax or IggyXOC!! It will come I promise!!

please R&R I love getting reviews!!

~MusicLuver901~


	4. Promises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any thing except Silver and plot!!

I have 2 reviews!! *jumps up and down like a little girl*

okay sorry on with the story!

* * *

(Silver POV)

_I lay on the floor of the arena, Omega 2 walks slowly toward me, his pale gray eyes that held no emotion staring intently on me. His blonde hair blowing in the wind in front of his eyes making him look more scary. I don't move, I couldn't move. Heck I could hardly breathe I was beaten up so much. _

_The whitecoats don't say a word, they don't care. No whitecoat would ever stand up in protest or worry for the 'lesser' experiment that was about to get their guts torn out and showed to their face._

_As Omega 2 stands looming over me, I look up to him and try and put as much defiance into my expression but I was too tired and it was a lost cause to try and fight. "Ready to join your worthless sister?" He asked "oh how thoughtful of you to ask before killing me" I snarled but it came out weaker than I intended it to. The next thing I saw was Omega 2's foot and then black. I'm coming Sky. _

I shot up gasping for breath my hand clasped over my chest. I took in gulps of air feeling like I've been holding my breath for forever. "Silver are you okay?" Asked a voice I turned in the direction of the voice the voice belonged to Iggy. I opened my mouth to lie and say yes I was okay but something over took me and I broke down.

I burried my face in Iggy's shoulder he tensed for a millisecond but then relaxed, The tears that I had been holding in for almost a week spilled over my dirty cheeks soaking Iggy's shirt. "No I'm not okay, I'm going to be facing my death soon!" I said my voice muffled by Iggy's shoulder and my sobs. Iggy didn't reply "no one's ever beat Omega 2. No one. All of them have died, even my sister" I blurted between sobs before thinking. "Sister?" Iggy asked softly I sighed a shaky sigh, I pulled away from Iggy's shoulder and looked at his face.

"My older sister Sky went up against Omega 2, but she lost and died. Just before they decided to make her fight him she was planning on us escaping, telling me about all the things I'll see when I get on the outside of these walls. She told me of all the sights we'll get to see, what it's like to see the sunset, what it's like to see the sky, how vast it is and how it never ends. Sky remembered our parents, what they looked like, what it was like to eat food that actually had taste. She survived the DNA splice and survived all the beatings, tests, and illnesses the whitecoats gave her. But she wasn't able to survive Omega" I ended my short reverie of my sister.

Iggy still didn't reply just listening, his pale blue eyes watched me intently. "I'm not ready to die, at least not yet" I whispered after a couple minutes of silence, another tear fell down my cheeks. Iggy's eyes held concern, sadness, anger, and another emotion I couldn't really tell what was.

I ran through the plan Max, Fang, Iggy, and I had made. "Iggy promise me something" I said taking his hand "what?" He asked unsure of what I was about to say "promise that you and the flock will stick to the plan. Get the flock out, don't worry about me, just get everyone to safety" I said looking into his eyes my eyes pleading. At first he opened his mouth to protest but softened and he finally said "okay" in a pained voice. I smiled a small smile "thank you" I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------5 hours later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was nervous, I was scared.....terrified. I found myself unable to calm down and relax. Every minute that passed I got more nervous and terrified. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tear down the walls and get the hell out of here, but that wouldn't happen. I would face Omega 2 with defiance and I would give him a fight that would make him hurt.

He may kill me tomorrow, but as long as the flock is safe I will be able to join Sky in peace. Knowing that I helped keep others from falling under Omega 2.

But I would not go down without a fight.

* * *

Okay so that's the 4th chapter

I know it was kind of depressing in a way, with Silver talking about her dead sister and stuff

I felt the need since you know she's facing Omega 2

So R&R tell me how it was....please....pretty please?

Pretty please with sprinkles on top?

~MusicLuver901~


	5. Deadline

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and plot

Thank you! My lovely reviewers who reviewed!!

I love it when my reviewers give me ideas

okay so this the chapter is the day Silver faces her least favorite person in the world

* * *

I sighed, I knew this day was coming but I thought that the week leading up to this would take forever. I was wrong, it went too fast. I was in a small room, the double doors leading to the arena were in front of me but it was pitch black so I couldn't see them. I felt safe in here because in here I might live to see another day. I knew they were doing last minute check up on Omega 2, making sure he was ready, no one paid attention to me. Not like I minded being alone for a while.

The double doors were thrown open letting rays of light shine into the small room, furry Eraser hands pushed me forward. I walked onto the arena, giant stands loomed all around the stadium like building. The whitecoats didn't say a word though, they only sat quietly and watched, writing stuff down on fancy looking clip boards.

Then the other double doors opened and Omega 2 walked out into view of all the whitecoats. His emotionless gray eyes were watching me, already judging what my first move was going to be. Not a word was said, only silence filled the arena, not even the wind dared to blow. Then a voice on an intercom came on "begin". I got into a fighting position Omega 2 followed we stood there for a minute or two knowing not to make the first move. So I tried to use my power and make him smash against a wall, instead it repelled back and made me fly back and smash into a wall.

I heard a sickening crack, my wings were broken. I got back up though but, it was dizzily. Omega 2 charged at me and my mind was too dissoriented to think to move out of the way. So I was slammed against the wall yet again. Omega 2 grabbed my arms and flung me making me hit the ground sliding. I got up and spit out some blood.

I lunged at him and kicked him in the chest, it would have made any Eraser double over in pain, and break several bones on a human. But, he didn't even show that he felt it, I gritted my teeth and jumped back out of his reaching range. I used my power yet again and focused, hard and tried to make him fly to the side and hit a pole. He was a little surprised that I actually made him do it but, that was short lived. Omega 2 got up and lunged at me I tried to move to the side but he was too fast.

He grabbed me and punched me in the stomach, then flung me to the side making me hit yet another wall. It hurt, I'm not going to lie, it really hurt. The whitecoats have improved him A LOT, no matter how hard I punch and kicked it seems to not affect him at all. My power is useless because it's either shot back at me or it doesn't do much to him. I ran and did a round house kick to the side of his head, making it fly to the side but he easily recovered. He grabbed my foot and threw me on the ground. I heard a sickening crack, my arm was broken.

I used my power again praying that it worked, I made him fly back a little bit but only a couple of feet. I scrambled to my feet and got into a fighting stand again Omega 2 walked toward me, I saw that I split his lip with my round house kick. Wow, I only had broken wings, a broken arm, and other various injuries, he's sure got me beat in the injury department I thought sarcastically. He ran toward me, my muscles tensed and just as I was about to dodge he grabbed me and let me tell you he didn't hold back on beating me up. He didn't give it a second thought, I think he actually enjoyed beating me to a pulp.

After beating me up several times he threw me on the ground. I gritted my teeth and stood shakily, my body was screaming for me to just give up. I can take on a group of Erasers easily and gain only minor injuries, I can take on various other experiments created by the whitecoats. But Omega 2 is like taking every single Eraser and putting them together plus some other experiements.

Omega 2 lunged and knocked me to the ground and punched me several times then stood looming over me. I didn't cry even though I wanted to, I was in a a lot of pain and I mean A LOT. Omega 2 watched me for a minute I looked up into the sky and saw 6 small black figures flying away. I knew it was the flock, I just knew it. I smiled even though all the pain I was in. Then the next thing I saw was something that was going to fast for my eyes so I can't described it flying toward me.

I only felt it briefly but, then the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Okay there you have it Omega 2 in action

So how'd you like it?

R&R, tell me how you it was, I would LOVE to know!!

~MusicLuver901~


	6. No words of wisdom

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and the plot!! the rest goes to JP

Hey everyone, I'm so tired from working on this project for school, but I decided not to wait till tomorrow to update so here we go!

* * *

(Max's POV)

As we flew away I couldn't keep the cincerblock from settling in my stomach. My throat was tight but, I kept my face calm and strong for everyone else. No one spoke, I don't think I could have said any spirit lifting words of wisdom to save my life. All I knew was that there were so many emotions running through me, the emotions battling inside of me.

Silver is gone. My throat closed tighter, we all knew it was true we just couldn't get ouselves to speak of it, we only knew her for 3 days but, it felt so much longer. I felt angry with myself, here I am Maximum Ride, who defeated the first Omega, who always puts her flock first before herself and I let one of my flock members down.

Angel flew up beside me "Max you couldn't have done anything, and Silver wouldn't have wanted you to risk your lives for herself" Angel told me in a small voice. I looked over to her, her usually perky blue eyes were full of sadness "I...." I stopped I didn't really know what to say really, I know all the flock saw some of Silver's fight, we all did as we were flying away.

I won't go into detail because I don't really want to remember it myself. "Tonight we're sleeping in a hotel" I said loud enough they could all hear. I didn't revieve any of looks I usually did when I said we were staying somewhere like a hotel, there was only silence.

---------------------------------------------------at the hotel-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was exhausted, I headed straight for the shower and took a long one. I got out feeling refreshed and let Fang get his.

When he got done it was straight to bed, I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

(third person POV)

Back at the ESC, whitecoats rushed into the containment area. One whitecoat in particular stood pressing many buttons on a machine. "Jeb how is experiment SI901 holding?" A female whitecoat said rushing into the room. Silver was in a containment unit, the doors closed over her still form, "she's still very unstable, we're exttemely lucky that we were able to get her in time" Jeb said pressing more buttons.

Jeb pressed more buttons and a gas filled Silver's containment unit. "There hopefully she'll make it" Jeb said sighing. All they could do now was hope that Silver pulled through, until then Silver would remain in a comatose state.

* * *

So there's chapter 6 I know it's really short and I'm sorry

But I feel that if I keep going I'll start rambling and I don't want to do that

So what do you think?? R&R!!! PLEASE!!

~MusicLuver901~


	7. The peice of paper

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only plot and Silver the rest is JP's

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had a bunch of homework then FANG came out and so I've been reading it and just finished it about 5 minutes ago.....anyway here's chapter 7!

* * *

(Max's POV)

After our stay at a hotel we headed to my Mom's house for a little R&R. My Mom made cookies and they were delicious as always and they seemed to make everything better....until you had eaten the cookie. We didn't tell my Mom about the ESC it would only upset her and I didn't want to that.

So, while my Mom was at work and Ella was at a friends house for some project we laid around and didn't do anything, the kids played games while me, Fang, and Iggy sat and watched some TV.

I couldn't fully pay attention to the TV or really relax becuase the ESC was still out there with another Omega, just waiting for the right time to unleash him. I looked over at Fang and looked into his obsidian eyes that I love so much and saw that he was thinking the same thing, being a paranoid bird kid never let's you rest and relax.

Then suddenly BOOM! and we were all ducking and covering under anything, glass shattered and things were blown up. I looked out from under the coffee table I was hiding under and saw Erasers walking in, all morphed. Fury and adrenaline fueled my body, I was so glad my Mom and Ella weren't home. I rolled out from my hiding place and got into kick butt mode.

I immediately kicked my foot up slamming it into an Erasers chest, causing him to stumble back and, then I punched him hard in his ugly face. He fell to the ground and, another Eraser came and took his place except this one brought a buddy. So, I punched one turned delivering a round house kick to the second one, causing both of them to fall to the ground. They just don't make them like they used to.

I felt something collide with the side of my face causing me to fall down and my eyes to blur. I got up shakily and managed to punch a Eraser I'm not really sure if was the one that hit me. After my eyes re-focused I clapped my hands hard onto an Erasers ears making them pop and, cause him to fall to the ground and, scream at the same time.

I got back into my stance waiting for more Erasers except no more came. I looked around and saw my flock a little bruised, bloodied, and covered in soot. "Is everyone okay?" I asked they shook their heads yes. I looked around at what used to be my Mom and Ella's house, but now it was covered in soot, the windows were all missing glass, there were holes in what was left of the wall, and there were parts of the house missing.

"Why'd they come after us?" Gasman asked "it's most likely the ESC since we escaped, we'll have to leave after we tell my Mom that she'll be staying at a relatives house until she finds a new house" I said. We walked out of the rubble pile that used to be a house, until something shiny caught me eye. I went over and picked it up.

It was a peice of paper that was being held by some shiny metal clip. I took the clip off and unfolded the paper.

The peice of paper said:

_Dear Max,_

_Find Silver _

* * *

Okay well there it is!

R&R please!!

I'm so sorry it's short but I've been putting off my homework long enough and I don't think my teacher will like it if my homework is not done

Remember R&R

~MusicLuver901~


	8. What have they done to me?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, only Silver and plot

Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school but, I finally found some time to update!! Yeah!

* * *

(Max's POV)

I scooted closer to the small fire we had made, I was clutching the peice of paper from the rubble in my hand. The rest of the flock was asleep except for Iggy, Fang, and of course me anyway, we had told my Mom to visit a relative for awhile, and after that we left as soon as possible and, got as far away as possible before stopping before the night. "Max it could be a trap" Fang said, I knew all the possibilities that this little note could be but, part of me was saying that it wasn't a trap.

"But, Silver could be alive and, need our help" Iggy protested. Both Fang and Iggy could easily be right but, how are we supposed to know if it's a trap or if Silver is alive? I looked around our small camp that we made, I looked to each of the flock members awake or asleep. Silver may be alive but, if it was a trap I would be leading my family straight into the whitecoats arms. I looked at the small note in my hand.

Silver helped us escape and, if she were still alive the whitecoats as the ESC would have her that however, would mean going back where Omega 2 was. I'm not afraid to go up against him, I don't want my flock to, the first one had a weakness what if this one didn't?

My mind was racing, I didn't know what to do for once in my life I had no solution or plan. "Max what do we do?" Iggy asked, Fang nodded his agreement to the question. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath throwing the little note into the fire. I held back the tears that threatened to spill, I would not cry. "We can't risk the flock going back to the ESC again, Silver helped us escape the next might not be so lucky, I don't want any of us going up against the Omega 2....I'm not losing anyone else" I said, going into my leader mode. Iggy nodded and laid down facing the fire soon falling asleep.

Fang scooted closer to me, "Max" he started "I can't lose anyone else Fang" I said still holding back the tears. Fang didn't reply, he only pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me. "It'll be okay Max" he comforted but, I could tell that he didn't even know what to do. "I'll take first watch" he said, I pulled back and nodded laying down beside him. I felt Fang's hand slip in mine, comfortingly. I gave him a small smile before falling asleep.

* * *

(third person POV)

"Are you sure this experiment will save her?" Asked a female whitecoat, "yes it has to or she'll never wake up from her comatose state" Jeb replied preparing a need filled with cimson red liquid. Jeb and the female whitecoat walked over next to the table that had the still form of Silver laid on it. "The restraints are fastened right?" Jeb asked "yes, we are ready" the whitecoat on the other side replied. Jeb nodded then injected the liquid into Silver.

(Silver's POV)

My body felt numb that is until something that felt like fire and ice running through my veins was injected into me. It hurt, really bad. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming but, it only worked for so long. After what felt like hours it got even more painful and I couldn't contain my scream anymore. I'm pretty sure I could have been heard throughout the building, not like anyone cared. The fire seemed to spread through my whole body ice following in it's path, as it spread the pain intesified. Tears rolled down my cheeks, why couldn't I have just died?!?! I screamed to no one in particular in my mind.

I began sobbing along with screaming. The pain soon felt like it would crush me, slowly increasing, intesifying as the pain coursed slowly through me.

After what felt like hours the pain soon died out, leaving me limp and sobbing. "It's over, the experiment was sucessful" I heard someone say before I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------The next day------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Still Silver's POV)

My body hurt, I was sore from my head to my toes, to the tips of my wings. I slowly rose to my feet, my legs threatened to buckle underneath me, I looked around. I wasn't in a cell, I was in a cell sized room, it had white walls, a small bed with a blanket, a pillow, another small room that had a toilet and mirror. I slowly made my way to the mirror and looked at myself.

All the injuries I had acquired durring my fight were gone, my hair was notted but still the platinum blonde color except for one streak in the front that was dark red, my eyes were still their strange silver color except for the fact that if you looked close enough the had the tiniest hint of red in them. Other than that I was still me but, I didn't feel exactly the same.

Whatever they had done to me had changed me more on the inside with minor affects on the outside. What had they done to me?

* * *

Okay so there's chapter 8!!

I hope you liked it!!

R&R and tell me how it was

I'll try and update again soon!!

~MusicLuver901~


	9. Monstrosity

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and plot

Hello my readers, today I went back and re-read the chapters I've posted and I saw that I left out some words and stuff like that and it bothered me a lot so, sorry that I didn't notice those mistakes before. I will try and be better about that.

Anyway here's chapter 9!!!

* * *

(Silver's POV)

I laid on the cold linoleum floor, panting. I had just ran 6 miles in 1 minute and 10 seconds, obviously that's very good. I was exhausted, I haven't been tested this much in a long time. "Get her, put her in the training room" a whitecoat ordered. I didn't struggle as an Eraser dragged me down hallways and threw me into a large room. I got to my feet my legs protesting with every move I made. "Release the reptile experiments" a voice ordered over an intercom. A small door opened and 4 kids walked in, they didn't look human, they had green scaly skin, reptile eyes, sharp claws, forked tongue's like a snakes.

They didn't look innocent or scared, more like angry or hungry either one is a good guess. I slowly began backing away as they advanced just as slowly toward me. Until one lunged at me it's claws digging into my shoulder. I gritted my teeth as I saw blood seep out of the gashes. I felt myself get knocked over and clawed by another lizard person. I felt myself getting angrier as the lizard kids kept clawing at me. Then I lost it.

I began lashing out just kicking, punching as hard as I could. Then I began using my telekinesis on them throwing them around the room. After my anger had cooled down the lizard kids were huddled together scared expression on their lizard like faces. I was breathing hard, like I had run another 6 miles but, I wasn't as exhuasted. Furry Eraser paws dragged me out of the room, I was drug down hallways to my little room. They threw me in and slammed the door shut.

I got up and went into my little bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked at my reflection the red streak in my hair, the red tint in my eyes. I felt anger growing again, the whitecoats did this to me, they made me whatever I am. Then I noticed as I got more mad the red in my eyes got more noticeable covering the silver until I calmed down. I felt angry tears roll down my cheeks as I went to my bed.

I had to get out of here, before the whitecoats turn me into some monstrosity.....well more of a monstrosity.

* * *

(Max's POV)

Flying always helped clear my mind, just feeling so free up here made everything better. _Max running from the ESC won't stop Omega 2 _my super annoying voice decided to chime in **yeah well who asked you anyway?, **_Max you know you have to, _**and risk getting my flock killed? I don't think so, **I swear I heard it sigh in my head.

**I've already lost one, I'm not losing anymore. **I said strenly to my voice, it sighed again. _Maximum what you don't realize is that Silver is alive, that note wasn't a trap and if you don't rescue Silver she may become worse than Omega 2. _I froze, I stopped moving forward, I was only flapping to stay aloft. **What do you mean?, **_I mean that the only way to save Silver was a dangerous experiment that had only been used once before, the experiment enhances the power or powers that the experiment may already have, although until it learns to control it's anger it's a very unstable experiment, Omega 2 was injected with it except he has learned to control his anger making him stable. _

"Max what is it?" Fang asked concerned. I looked to my flock members "we have to go back to ESC" I said, I received many questioning and shocked looks. "No, this is worse. The voice said Silver is alive but, may become worse than Omega 2" their faces were different emotions of shock, fear, and one emotionless one (can you guess who that is?)

"Where's the ESC though?" Iggy asked the flock nodding their heads in agreement we don't know where the ESC was since we were captured and knocked out. "I don't know but, we'll find out even if it means going to one place I never wanted to go back to" I said. Realization dawned on their faces.

We'll have to back to the.....School.

* * *

So how do you like it?

R&R and tell me how it was.....pretty please?.....pretty please with sugar on top?

Sorry that my chapter may seem short but, like I said in another chapter, I feel that if I keep going I'll be rambling and also sorry there's not very much Fax or IggyXOC I'll do my best to have some but, I have to go with what I have planned for the story in my head

~MusicLuver901~


	10. Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and the plot

Woohoo! 2 chapters in one day!!

Anyway on with the chapter!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

(Silver's POV)

I felt like curling in a ball and dyeing. I don't know how many days it's been since I first woke up from my fight heck it could have been a year and it would be beyond me. I can't take the tests anymore, the whitecoats are never happy now that I am the new and shiny toy, always testing never stopping except at night so, I can sleep till the next when the cycle begin all over again. Everyday I feel myself becoming more of a robot, more controllable by the whitecoats. My rebellious spirit dissapears more and more everyday.

I was taken from my little room and thrown into the training area as usual. "This is a test about controlling your emotions" I didn't reply with some witty come-back. An Eraser came in with a small experiment that looked about 6 years old. The experiment had fur and green cat like eyes, eyes that were pleading me to help it. The Eraser then took it's claws and made a huge gash in the experiments arm, the experiment let out a small cry as one tear fell down it's cheek. I gritted my teeth, what did it do to you?!? I screamed in my mind. I tensed my muscles, my anger growing.

The Eraser smiled a sickening smile at me before slamming the experiment into the wall making a sickening crack echo, the experiment was now sobbing. I felt my anger rise even more, how could they be so heartless?!?! The small experiment tried to fight back but, it was no match for a full grown Eraser. The Eraser simply slammed it against another wall making yet, another sickening crack echo in the room. The experiment let a cry and began sobbing loudly. My anger had reached boiling point. I lunged at the Eraser but, a shock ripped through my body.

I let a blood curdling scream, it lasted for maybe 2 minutes but, it hurt A LOT. In the end I was sobbing, my whole body shaking with sobs. Why couldn't I just die!!!! I felt myself get pulled from the room and drug through the many hallways and thrown into my little room. I didn't move from my spot on the floor. I only sobbed.

* * *

(Max's POV)

Not a word was spoken as we landed in the abandoned yard in front of the school. Nudge didn't even dare to talk. So, many nightmares and horrible memories filled that place and I was about to go back in. I looked to each of my flock members, we each had bad memories in here but, we had to go in. I took a deep breath "let's go" and we walked up to the front door of the School. My heart was racing, adrenaline was pumping through my body. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

Sorry I'm awful but, I could resist

Anyway R&R!! please!!

I would love it so much if my lovely readers reviewed!!!

I'll try and have the next chapter out soon!!

Sorry this chapter is soooo short!!!

~MusicLuver901~


	11. The School

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and plot!

Hello my readers, I'm trying to update sooner now so, sorry if it's a while before I update

Anyway on with the story!!

* * *

(Max's POV)

As soon as I opened the door we were bombarded with the sickening antiseptic smell. We all walked into the too quiet School. The halls were dark so, it made being able to walk a little difficult except we had raptor vision so, that helped. I felt my heart thudding against my chest so hard it felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. We walked down the dark hallway, the old security camera's were either off or knocked into the floor.

As we walked down hallway's looking for some type of computer we saw dog crates with bones in them, there were assorted colors of liquid that made a colorful pool of whatever that stuff was. I felt a small hand slip into mine, I looked and saw it was Angel, she kept her gaze fixed ahead but, she was scared. Sometimes it's easy to forget she's 6. As we passed through hallways we saw some room's with blood spattered on walls it was enough to make my stomach churn.

I think my mind was playing tricks on my because sometime's I would hear some type of noise, like footsteps or the quiet click of a door. "Max look a computer!" Gasman whispered/yelled. We walked into a dark room that had a computer that was still intact sitting on a desk with papers thrown all over the desk. "Nudge do your thing" I said she nodded immediatly setting to work. I however, began looking through the papers, just seeing if I could find anything about the ESC.

Fang came over to me and also began sorting through paper's with me. Nudge was typing away on the computer with Angel and Gasman looking over her shoulders. "Max look at this" Fang held a couple of paper's up for me, there were two pictures and several paper's. One picture was of an older looking girl that had curly dark blonde hair, medium toned skin, light silvery gray eyes the other girl was a little bit younger than the other girl. She had straight platinum blonde hair, strange silvery eyes, madium toned skin...."Fang you don't think?" I asked looking up to him.

Fang's eyes told me he was thinking the same thing. I looked at the paper's, it was mostly about the two girl's the older girl's name was Sky Kindler and it told about her height and about the DNA splice. The younger girl's name was Sierra Kindler, they were sister's and it told about the same thing as the older girl's and how that she was young enough that they had to do a DNA splice for her but, she didn't remember the 3 days of pain it caused her.

I looked at the second picture, it was of a happy couple with the older girl beside the bed with the couple holding a new born baby smiling proudly. The women looked a lot like the younger girl, she had the same hair color and eye color but, the older girl looked more like the man same hair color and a mix of his and the women's eye color. I looked at the second paper, it read more about their parent's and how they took the girl's about 5 year's after the younger one's birth.

"Max I found it" I heard Nudge say, I looked up from the paper's and looked at the screen. I scanned thorugh it, until I found where it said location. "It's in Florida" I said. I had Nudge print out the info and we got the heck out of there and flew away as fast as possible. "Max those pictures, it was Silver wasn't it?" Angel asked "I think so Angel" I said. Here we come Florida.

* * *

(Silver's POV)

As I laid on my small bed, I began to cry. The emotional stress was taking a toll on me not only all of the physical tests, like fighting Eraser's until I collapsed from exhaustion. My whole body was shaking with the sobs, I hardly ever cried but, no one should have to go thorugh this torture. I got up from my bed frustrated and still sobbing. I looked around, There was nothing but, the bed, a blanket, pillow, the mirror, and toilet. I screamed out of frustration there was no window's to break and escape from and the door couldn't be opened from in here.

I leaned against the wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the ground hugging my knees to my chest.

I give up. That's it, I can't take anymore. I give up. I kept repeating that in my head as I sobbed.

I give up. The stupid whitecoats have broken me_. I give up_.

* * *

Okay so there's chapter 11

So, what do you think will happen with Silver?

R&R and tell me how you thought it was!!

Pretty please!?!?

~MusicLuver901~


	12. Capture

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and the plot!

Yes!! It's the weekend, which means I have to time to update!!

* * *

(Silver's POV)

The world seemed to be passing faster than I was moving, all the tests went in a blur, I don't even remember what some of them were about. But, as I laid here in my cell I began to think back to when I spent those three short day's with the flock. They were the closest thing to a family that I ever had beside's Sky. I began to wonder what they were doing, if they even cared about what had happened to me, the answer is most likely not....since well first is they probably think I'm dead. I felt myself wanting to cry but, I have no more tears to shed.

I've cried myself out, I don't think I have anymore tears left to cry. I wanted out of here, yet most of me had given up. I don't know how many more day's have passed, it could have been a whole year and I would never know. I slumped back down into my bed and heaved a heavy sigh, closing my eyes listening to the silence of my little cell.

* * *

(Max's POV)

We had stopped for the night in what I believe is maybe Texas, just on the border of Texas and New Mexico. We were tired and roasting hot dogs over a campfire, it was peaceful and dark. That is until, we heard the sound of a chopper ( A/N:helicpter for those who don't remember from the first book that's what they called a helicopter, sorry I just didn't want you to get confused).

Me, Fang, and Iggy put out the fire as fast as humanley possible. We waited hoping that the chopperr was just passing over going to some millitary base, only wind began to swirl around us as the black chopper began to land. There wasn't anything to hide behind so, we got into a fighting stance and waited.

The door to the chopper opened and Eraser's filed out, I switched to kick butt mode and lunged at the first Eraser, the other's followed and we were punching and kicking as hard and fast as possible. But, when the Eraser's pulled out tranquilizer guns all we could do was hope to take them out and dodge. But, slowly one by one we were taken down, as I felt something sharp hit my leg, I felt it already taking affect. It was a strong dose because slowly I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay sorry it's short, it was really a filler chapter for the next one which I will post after I eat dinner!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!

~MusicLuver901~


	13. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only Silver and plot!!

Okay I'm back!!

I would have updated after I was done eating but, a storm came and knocked out the power for awhile but, it's okay now

Anyway here's chapter 13!!

* * *

(Max's POV)

As I began to regain conciousness, the strong antiseptic smell hit my nose making it burn a little. "This can't be real" I heard someone mutter quietly, who could that be? "This has to be a dream" the person muttered again. I groaned and opened my eyes and saw my flock laying ont he floor of a cell/room thing. Everyone began waking up soon after me, once everyone was up I noticed we were not alone.

A gril stood shock and joy filled her face, she had medium toned skin, platinum blonde hair with a dark red streak int he front, strange silver eyes with a small red tint.....oh my god...Silver. "Silver?" I asked, we were back at the ESC? The whole flock was now starring at the girl. "Max?" She asked her voice a little weak. I took a better look at her, I noticed how much thinner she looked, she looked more exhuasted, yet stronger. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my god, you guys didn't forget about me!" She whispered/yelled, after she pulled back and hugged the little ones we told her about my Mom's house and about the note telling us to come get her and such. After that long story was done I had to ask "Silver how are you not dead?" I asked, Silver's face darkened and the red in her eyes became more noticable. "The whitecoats injected me with something, something that makes you stronger, faster, better. They gave it to me so, that I would get out of my coma, after that....it's been awful" her voice cracked.

Silver's eyes began to tear up, she quickly wiped them away, this reminded me of Angel when we rescued her from the School after they took her. "What tests?" Fang asked speaking up, Silver's face hardened a little "I had to learn to control my anger so, the whitecoats tested me until they broke me, I had given up until I woke up and saw you guys". Silver didn't look at any of us, Iggy looked over to me, he motioned to my pocket. The pictures. "Silver, we have something you might like", Silver looked up.

I took out the pictures which were a little bent but, still good. I handed them to her, she stared at them in awe, especially the one of her parent's. I saw a tear fall down Silver's face as she smiled "thank you" she whispered. All was good and everyone was happy until the door was opened and we minus Silver were taken away.

* * *

Okay so, Silver is reunited with the flock!!

please R&R!!!!!

tell me how it was!!

Sorry it's short!! I will try my best to update again soon!!

~MusicLuver901~


	14. Author's Note

**Hi Guys!**

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! So, I'm writing this to tell you that since school's out for a little while I will be doing my best to update sooner. However, that won't start happening until I get back from a trip that I'll be taking, but don't worry the next chapter will be out soon! **

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! **

**~MusicLuver901~**


	15. Reunion Cut Short?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except Silver and the plot

Okay I know I'm probably one of the worst updaters ever but after I got back from my trip I hit some serious writer's block, but I'm finally updating!

(Silver's POV)

As the flock was taken away and the door was slammed back I slumped down onto the floor. I sighed a tired sigh and turned my gaze back to the pictures in my hand, I felt a small smile appear on my face as I stared at the picture of my parents and Sky. My parents looked so happy while they were holding me when I was born and Sky looked excited, I had a family that loved me and I never got to know them.

I felt my stomach sink, I wonder if my parents searched for me and Sky once we were taken, do they think we're dead? My stomach sank further. Sky is dead, if I ever met them what would I tell them? Would they hate me for not saving Sky? Would my parents even still care if we were dead or not? All these questions ran through my head as stared at the picture.

I shook my head, I can't sit here and think about questions that will never be answered while Max and the flock are having god knows what done to them! I stood and put the pictures into my pocket and soon began pacing the room. Who knows what's happening to them.

(Max's POV)

We were all taken to a large room with metal tables in them, Erasers took each of us and strapped us to a metal table. I tried to get my wrists freed from my bonds, but I only ended up causing marks on my wrists to appear. Whitecoats entered the room and one that I was guessing was the head whitecoat walked over to beside my table. "Ah so this is the famous Maximum Ride" he said I didn't reply, I only glared my famous glare that could kill puppies.

However, he only smiled smugly "well Maximum any last words?" He asked picking up a needle with a strange colored liguid in it, I felt my stomach drop. "Once we've injected you with this, we'll be rid of the pesky Maximum Ride" he said proudly. I looked over to the rest of my flock, I saw emotions of mostly fear with a little shock. "Prepare the liquids" another whitecoat said and all the whitecoats prepared a needle with the strange colored liquid, I tried to struggle against my bonds again, but it didn't work.

(Silver's POV)

I was sitting on my bed when suddenly Angel's voice popped into my _head Silver please help us! The whitecoats are going to kill us! I'm so scared_!

Remember R&R!

Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but really it's just a filler chapter for the next one

I'll try and update soon!

~MusicLuver901~


End file.
